


In Your Wallet

by Iorhael



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: Just a fluffy Stucky ficlet about a photograph.





	In Your Wallet

_Sometime in the year of 2020_

Bucky leapt out of the chair when he heard the bell ringing. "Steve, pizza's here!"

"Get the twenties in my wallet. It's on the kitchen counter."

Bucky dashed to grab the money. It wasn't as if he didn't have money of his own but the kitchen was closer than their bedroom on the second floor.

"Got it!" He was about to fold the wallet and put it back on the counter when something slid out and flew down. "Huh, what's that?" he murmured and bent down to retrieve it.

It was a photograph and from the look of it, it'd experienced some folding and unfolding several times. Right now it was clearly unfolded, facing down. Bucky was floored when he saw whose picture it was.

It was himself right before he got frozen in Wakanda. Someone must have taken a picture of him without him knowing it.

"Bucky, have you paid..."

Bucky turned around. Steve froze at the door at the sight of Bucky holding the picture.

"You keep my photo, Steve? In your wallet?" Bucky couldn't stop himself from curling up a corner of his mouth. Steve blushing made his smile wider.

Steve scratched the back of his head. "Hey, who are you to call me out on that? Who kept _my_ picture inside a notebook for years?"

Bucky sobered up. "Well, I love your picture," he said softly.

  
***


End file.
